


God Rest Ye Merry Hobbit-folk

by Eledhwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledhwen/pseuds/Eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry for the LOTR Holiday Parodies challenge: 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Rest Ye Merry Hobbit-folk

God rest ye merry Hobbit-folk,  
Let nothing you dismay,  
Remember the brave Dúnedain  
Who work both night and day,  
To save you all from Sauron's power,  
Though he is far away.

*Oh tidings of comfort and joy,  
Comfort and joy,  
Oh tidings of comfort and joy.

Sleep tight in your dark cosy holes  
When the Black people ride,  
We will not leave your borderlands  
Whilst Mordor folk still bide,  
We'll fight and die on your behalf  
Though little thanks there be.

* Chorus

A king shall come and leave alone  
The Little People's land.  
He shall safeguard the Hobbit-folk  
Through war and peace, and so  
The Shire'll be free from evilness  
While Gondor still endures.

*Chorus.


End file.
